


Fairest: Beast

by Daerwyn



Series: Fairest Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Self-Harm, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fairest Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest: Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. All characters of the canon series go to JK Rowling and Scholastic. My own characters are my sole property and cannot be used unless explicitly stated by myself.

Three weeks was all it took for the Order to feel safe. On the first week, it was paranoia, fear. There was a mass hysteria around the island, and the Order even put up extra wards around every room. They knew it was excessive, but they lost their ability to care as soon as the second week hit. It was calm, like the calm before a storm, and it set everyone on edge. A pebble rolling over in the dirt was suspicious, and wands were immediately pointed at it before the act was even over. Then they'd see the beetle or the fly. Week three was peace. Wards weren't dropped, but wands weren't aimed, either. 

It was weeks with no word of any Death Eaters... any Voldemort. Aphrodite often wondered if her mind had tricked her and he wasn't truly back. She often asked herself if he could have been. Why wouldn't he attack? 

She had been with Hermione down by the well when she felt it. That very same darkness she felt when she was younger. Her eyes closed and her fingers slipped from the rope, causing the bucket to splash into the water below.

“Dite?” Hermione asked, touching her friends arm. Aphrodite didn't move. She didn't respond. She let out a breath, feeling the magic even stronger now. “What is it, Dite?”

“I can feel it,” she murmured. She felt her blood pulsate quickly in her veins as she let out a small sigh of content. The magic he had left her with, that she refused to give away, recognized his power, and practically sung in her blood. “Can you?” 

“Is he here?” Hermione asked at once. “Dite-”

“He's here,” she confirmed. “It's much too strong to be away.” Four weeks was all it took for him to find her. She was almost disappointed it was so long. Dite stumbled, her feet leading her to the power that called. “I can feel him, Hermione. I can feel it.” It was stronger than ever before. She could feel the beautiful power leading her, like a leash around her throat, and she nearly stumbled with her blind abandon to get to the clearing, where it was. She could see the black cloaked figure, a few others behind him, but they had yet to see her yet.

“Dite!” Hermione cried, grabbing Aphrodite's arm. “You can't just go-”

“I can feel it,” Dite murmured in a trance. “It's so powerful...” 

“Dite, you can't go near him-”

“I need to,” Dite insisted, jerking out of Hermione's grasp. She sprinted down the hillside as fast as her legs could take her, ignoring Hermione's calls back. She needed the darkness. It needed her. When she got to the clearing, she saw other Order members that had noticed the Dark's arrival. A child was writhing under a Cruciatus curse near a Death Eater's feet and they were laughing manically at the screams the child was giving off. Torah.

Abruptly, Dite's feet stopped their movements towards the darkness, instead heading for the child. “Torah,” her breath left her in a whisper. “Stop it!” she cried. She pushed past the Order, into the middle of the clearing. The spell stopped and Torah sobbed on the ground, her limbs quaking from the pain. “Stop... Torah, darling, it's alright... Mummy's here.” 

The Death Eater cackled again, stepping closer to Aphrodite's daughter, his wand pointed threateningly at her. “We want Bellatrix Malfoy-”

Aphrodite's hair turned white blonde immediately, and she glanced at her daughter. “I'm here, just don't hurt my daughter... please, don't hurt her-” She was mumbling to herself incoherently, stepping towards her daughter, and her eyes never swaying from the Death Eater that had been torturing the little girl. She moved slowly, her feet stopping at Torah's own, and she helped the sobbing girl up, clutching her tightly to her body. 

“Mum?” Torah whispered.

“It's alright, now,” Dite murmured, her legs backing the two of them up. She was still half a field away from the Death Eaters, but she was closer than any of the others. Her eyes darted back to the Order for a split second and she was relieved to see that Harry had arrived. “Can you stand?”

The girl stifled a sob and nodded. Dite rubbed her hands along her daughter's arms. “Go to the Order, Torah... Go by your father.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing they don't deserve,” Dite said sweetly. Her eyes connected with the man that had tortured her daughter. She didn't know if she was going to kill him or watch as she pulled his heart from his body. She honestly didn't know, and it scared her, but it also made her feel alive. She planned it perfectly. She'd form a barrier between the other Death Eaters and him. Just as they figured it out, he'd be on the ground, bleeding profusely and gargling his last words.

Yes. It was beautifully perfect. She was just feet from the Order now, having backed up the entire time.

“Who speaks for the Order?” the Dark Lord's voice drifted across the clearing.

Harry stepped forward, Torah hidden behind him. “I do.”

*INCOMPLETE*


End file.
